¡Alianza de 2 Mundos: Atardecer Dorado!
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Layle y Belle han tocado la flor perteneciente a la Princesa Zelda y esta los llevo a Hyrule, pero Ganondorf regresa y quiere la trifuerza. Tendrán que ayudar a Link y Zelda a destruirlo de una vez, sin perder la vida en ello
1. Chapter 1

_**Alianza de 2 Mundos: Atardecer**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Giro Inesperado.**_

 _Layle y Belle caminaban tranquilamente por un museo en la Ciudad-Capital Pradera. Obviamente Layle había sido obligado a ir por su bella novia Belle._

 _-¡Layle!-Grito cierta chica castaña presenciando una hermosa flor dorada, el chico se acercó a regañadientes._

 _-¿Que?-Se cruzó de brazos aburrido._

 _-Mira esta extraña flor dorada-El chico la miró y se acercó al cartel de exhibición_

 _-"Flor perteneciente a la Princesa de Hyrule, un Reino alejado de este gobernado por Zelda. No tocar por favor"-Leyó._

 _-Si, como sea. Iría perfecto con mi vestido_

 _-Ay-Susurro derrotado-¿No me escuchas?¡No tocar!_

 _-Si, si, si, ya oí, ya oí. Pero solo la sostendré-Dijo agarrándola._

 _-Devuélvela._

 _-No, ¿Oye, es normal que vibre y eche luz?_

 _-¿Eh?-Dijo confundido-¿Que crees que...?¡Ahhh!-Grito al ser absorbido por un extraño portal que los tragó._

 _-¡Layle!¡Vamos a morir!-Gritaba como demente Belle aferrándose a el-¡Ahhh!_

 _-Tranquila, ¡Ahhh!-Grito al ver una luz resplandeciente al final del portal que lo segó, sintió como Belle se aferraba a el esperando junto a el el impacto contra aquella luz._

 _ **Horas después...** _

_Despertó, parpadeo un momento para adaptarse a la oscuridad. Se levanto, lo último que recordaba era haber sido tragado por aquel portal. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Belle recostada de un árbol muy extraño con olor a vainilla y hojas naranjas, verdes y secas en el. Es otoño, pensó. Se acercó a la chica y la movió con delicadeza._

 _-Belle...Belle, despierta-Susurraba mientras la batuqueaba._

 _-¿Layle?-Dijo aún medio dormida-¿Dónde...?_

 _-No lo se, Belle-Terminó-Pero parece un extraño bosque, muy diferente al Mongui_

 _-Layle, ¡Tengo miedo!-Se aferro a el como si la vida se le fuera en ello. E la la miró sorprendido, su novia nunca, ¡Nunca! Se aferraba a el así, a menos de que estuviera aterrada._

 _-Tranquila, Belle yo te protegeré-Ella se calmó y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, un beso dulce y amoroso. Recordó aquella vez que el la ayudo a rescatar a los Selkies y la salvo de caer al vacío y morir. ¡Dios como amaba a ese hombre!_

 _-Layle, ¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Belle haciendo referencia a una mujer rubia con una hermosa tiara dorada, unos ojos tan azules que parecían el propio cielo, un hermoso vestido rosado con una armadura dorada encima y unas bellas botas doradas._

 _Unos guardias los rodearon con lanzas y pistolas. Belle se aferro a la espalda de Layle y este alzó sus brazos en señal de paz._

 _-¿Quien eres?-Preguntó la mujer._

 _-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Y que es este lugar?_

 _-Estas en Hyrule, tierra de la Magia, y esa no es forma de dirigirte a mí._

 _-¿Quien eres para que me reclames?_

 _-Soy la Gobernante de Hyrule, la Princesa Zelda. Díganme quienes son antes de que mis guardias los maten._

 _-Wow, wow, wow, calma-Exclamó bajando sus brazos-Soy Layle, un portador del Cristal y ella es mi amiga Belle._

 _-¿Portador de qué?_

 _-Del Cristal y esto entonces es ¿Hyrule?_

 _-Si, ¿Que hacen aquí?¿No pertenecen a estas tierras?_

 _-No, Zelda-Habló Midna-Yo los conozco_

 _Hooooola, aquí les traje un fic de La Leyenda de Zelda y Final Fantasy. Se me ocurrió esta LOCA idea por una imagen de Layle y Zelda en una playa. Pero ni crean que voy a hacer un Zelda-Layle. Ni locaaa._

 _Layle: Deja de parlotear y dime cuando subirás el siguiente episodio._

 _Sonia: Puede que mañana._

 _Layle: Perfecto_

 _Sonia: Bye niño cristal_

 _Layle ¡¿Como me llamaste?!_

 _Sonia: ¡Niño cristal!_

 _Layle: Deja de parlotear_

 _Sonia: Tu ganas(Derrotada)Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Unión.**_

 _A tal sorpresa para Zelda, ella los llevo al Palacio de Hyrule y les dio ropa limpia luego fueron a la sala del trono a discutirlo._

 _-¿Porqué están aquí?-Preguntó Zelda sentándose, cruzo una pierna y dirigió su mirada a Layle. "Que apuesto" Pensó._

 _-Ya te lo dije Zelda, estábamos en un museo y tocamos la Flor Dorada loca esa que abrió un portal hasta aquí._

 _-Y me tragué el cuento-Protesto volteándole los ojos y descruzando sus piernas._

 _-¡Es la verdad!-Repuso Belle._

 _-Como sea._

 _En eso se levantó y sintió el suelo temblar. Los jarrones del pasillo cayeron y se rompieron en miles de pedazos. La vibración tiro al suelo a Zelda y se golpeo el brazo con el filo del trono haciéndola sangrar, Belle y Layle estaban bajo un marco, la mesa de oro rodó hacia Zelda con intención de aplastarla. Ella solo se agarró de la ventana y se subió dejando que la mesa chocara contra la pared; Camino por la mesa y saltó dando una voltereta para caer junto a los chicos, se sentó contra el marco y respiro agitadamente._

 _El temblor paro. Zelda tosió un poco y tapo su herida con su mano._

 _-No es nada...-Susurro la Princesa._

 _-¡Zelda!-Grito cierto chico rubio haciendo aparición entre los escombros._

 _-¡Link!-Grito ella levantándose y corriendo hacia el mientras lo abrazaba-¿Que esta pasando?_

 _-Zelddy, es..._

 _-¡¿Quien es?!¡No estoy para juegos!_

 _-¡Ganondorf!-Le grito enloqueciendo-Zelda el quiere la Trifuerza._

 _-¿Que?¡No la debe obtener!_

 _-¿Que es la Trifuerza?-Preguntó Belle con los ojos brillosos._

 _-La Trifuerza...-Comenzó Zelda-Es la fuente de mi poder. Una reliquia poderosa y sagrada, perteneciente a una Diosa, yo, como su reencarnación soy su Protectora y Señora. Si esto cae en manos de algún enemigo, ¡Estamos perdidos!_

 _-Entonces creo que necesitas nuestra ayuda...-Habló Layle dando un paso cruzando sus brazos._

 _-Disculpa, ¿Quien eres?-Preguntó Link un tanto confundido._

 _-Soy Layle, un portador del Cristal y ¿Tu eres?_

 _-Soy Link, Caballero de la Princesa Zelda y futuro Rey de Hyrule._

 _-¿Te vas a casar?-Dijo Belle decepcionada._

 _-Belle...tu eres mi novia-Le susurro un poco molesto, esta solo sonrió y entrelazaron las manos._

 _-Link, Hyrule esta de nuevo en riesgo, debemos detener a ese Demente._

 _-Antes de suicidarnos vamos a las Sala de Armas-Exclamo Belle sarcásticamente-¿Hay una no?_

 _-Si, pero el camino debe estar destruido por el temblor...-Contestó Zelda tocando su herida que aún sangraba. Sacó un pañuelo y lo amarro-Debemos irnos._

 _Zelda se dirigió a su trono con un poco de dificultad por los escombros y presionó un botón, detrás de su trono y el de Link aparecieron 2 puertas bloqueadas por un poco de escombros._

 _-Como lo supuse...-Exclamo para si misma-¡Vamos!-Todos se le acercaron-Link y Layle por aquella y Belle y yo por esta._

 _-Chao_

 _-¡Vamos!-Dijo adentrándose con cuidado entre los escombros, Belle la siguió un poco asustada y le clavo las uñas en el brazo-Tranquila..._

 _-Aja-Contestó aferrándose aún mas._

 _ **Con Link y Layle...**_

 _-¿Y entonces te casarás con Zelda?_

 _-Si-Contestó sin mirarlo._

 _-Oye, Crees que detendremos a tu enemigo._

 _-No lo creo, yo solo lo hago, eh salvado a Hyrule de todo tipo de monstruos muchas veces Layle._

 _-En mi mundo también hay una Princesa, se llama Althea._

 _-¿Y nunca la has salvado?_

 _-Nunca se ha metido en problemas, solo eh salvado muchas veces a Belle._

 _-Yo no solo a Zelda, eh salvado a Midna y otras._

 _-A, ok._

 _-Solo que Zelda ah estado muy rara últimamente-Dijo agachándose frente a una puerta subterránea, la abrió y encontró la sala de las armas-Llegamos-Se tiro seguido por Layle._

 _-¿Rara como?_

 _-Ah tenido un carácter del demonio, en mi opinión se está volviendo bipolar_

 _-¿Ay alguien allí?-En eso una escotilla se abrió y cayó Zelda-Ah, son ustedes._

 _-Belly baja-Le dijo Layle a su novia quien se tiro y cayó en sus brazos._

 _Zelda abrió un armario y sacó un traje completo de color negro con unas botas de tacón hasta el muslo. Se lo tiró a Belle y sacó uno igual para ella._

 _-Layle¿puedes voltearte?-Pidió Belle quitándose la camisa._

 _-C-Claro-Se volteó._

 _Zelda se quedó en ropa interior y se puso el traje, se ajusto perfectamente a su cuerpo y le permitía una movilidad estupenda. Ambas chicas ya vestidas se colocaron su cinturón con sus armas; Pistolas, látigos, navajas, etc. Link y Layle se colocaron unos trajes iguales negros y un cinturón también con armas._

 _-Aquí esta...-Dijo Zelda sacando su arco y preparándolo con sus flechas._

 _-Eso es muy viejo...-Dijo Belle quitándoselo y entregándole una pistola._

 _-¿Y como diablos se usa esto?_

 _-Ya lo averiguaras sola_

 _-Okey, como sea-Belle le sonrió y fue junto a Layle._

 _-Te ves...Diferente-Le dijo Layle a su novia._

 _-Tu también-Le sonrió y luego lo beso-Te amo._

 _-Yo también._

 _Zelda se amarro aún mas sus botas y camino hacia Link._

 _-¿Podemos hablar?-Link asintió y la llevo a una mesa, ella de un saltó se subió a la mesa y rodeo con sus brazos a el joven._

 _-¿Que sucede?_

 _-Sabes que debo ir con mi ejército para allá sin tu ayuda._

 _-Si_

 _-Link-Ella lo pegó a su vientre._

 _-Estoy embarazada._


End file.
